fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Diplomatic Mission (Star Trek)
Captain's Log, Stardate 2032.9 We are on route to the Vouche System, to collect the diplomats from Vouche II and convey them to negotiations between the Vocherons and their long-term enemies, the Sythenes. These two peoples have been at war for generations, but both have recently expressed a desire for peace. The Federation Senate hopes that peace between the two will allow both to develop the stable world government which would render them eligible for entry to the Federation. However, as the situation is still fragile, the Enterprise will provide a neutral ground for the diplomatic talks. Personal Log, James T Kirk, Stardate 2032.9 After the strain of our last mission, which put a lot of pressure on both crew and ship, a diplomatic mission is just what we need. Although I anticipate considerable pressure on my temper, playing nice with two warlike peoples shouting at each other over my conference table, this should give Scotty time to get the engines overhauled and complete some of the repairs we've been putting off. Hopefully, I'll be able to stand down some of the crew on rotation as well. Although they'd never show it, the absence of shore leave has hit them hard. The same could be said for me! I was looking forward to a few weeks on a planet, or at least a Starbase, where Ann Ridley and I could finally talk about things without a red alert going off in the middle of the conversation. Perhaps I can persuade Ann to stand her lab down for a while, and she and her staff can join the light duty roster. A bit of light duty and some time to ourselves is just what the doctor ordered for crew and captain alike. "It's just what you ordered, Bones." Kirk said mildly, trying not to laugh. "'Shore leave' is what I ordered!" McCoy said. ''Light duty' isn't the same. It doesn't even sound the same! Listen to me carefully, Jim. 'Light duty'. 'Shore leave'. See? Completely different vowel sounds. Totally opposite consonants. And nowhere NEAR the same meaning." "The doctor is essentially correct," Spock said, drawing a snort from McCoy. "Although his linguistic analysis is regrettably lacking in precision, he has expressed the core of the matter." "Thank you, I think. Jim, you can't keep these people going like this! They need a proper rest after that last bit of business, not just a few hours more sleep!" "I know that, you know that, and Spock apparently knows that," Kirk said patiently. "If Starfleet knew that, we wouldn't be having this conversation. There's nothing I can do about it, Bones. Just draw up the light duty rotation roster on an as-needs basis and get back to me when you're done." He stood up, stretched a kink in his back where a bad fall on the last landing party had not quite settled, and went on, "And now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a lot of reading to catch up on. Three hundred years of military and political history, to be exact." "Captain," Spock said, "to be exact you would have to say 'Three hundred and 17 years of military history. For complete accuracy, using the Vocheron accounts of the these most recent hostilities, three hundred and seventeen years, three months, fourteen days and-" "Spock." said Kirk wearily. His First Officer subsided. "Is there any ship's business that can't wait until we're underway?" "No, captain." "Good. I'll be in my quarters, gentlemen, catching up on my education."